


The Pink Lady

by orphan_account



Series: A Study in Random Objects [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade is the Pink Lady</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink Lady

Sherlock was examining him. Lestrade wasn’t particularly pleased about it because Sherlock wasn’t wearing the regulation forensic suits or gloves. “Oh Well” he thought, “At least the case will be solved.”  
Lestrade heard voices. He tried to turn to see who it was but the body wouldn’t move. Of course not, it was dead. If Sherlock had known he most certainly would have called him and idiot.  
Now he was being poked and prodded. “please don’t let him be contaminating the crime scene” Lestrade pleaded to no one, “I have enough to deal with at the moment.  
“Well she’s from Cardiff… she regularly cheats on her husband…” Lestrade heard bits of information coming from Sherlock and prayed that it was enough to solve the case.  
Next thing he heard was Sherlock yelling something about a phone before he stormed out of the building.  
Lestrade would have sighed and put his head in his hands if he could but he couldn’t.  
“Being a dead body is so not my division.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Party When Dead submission party.


End file.
